


Стайлз, магия и последствия

by Oleleka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleleka/pseuds/Oleleka
Summary: Стайлз каким-то образом превратился...





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано на Фандомную битву - для команды Teen Wolf 2016  
> бета: Magdalena_sylar

Стайлз и магия. Магия и Стайлз. Это и в теории звучало тревожно, а на практике грозило превратиться в катастрофу, если тот и дальше продолжит верить в собственные бредовые идеи. Как, например, в то, что Роулинг, на самом деле, друид, и она не столько придумала волшебный мир, сколько просто… Сказочно изложила свои знания и прилично на этом заработала?.. Стайлз умудрился найти рецепты всех зелий, упомянутых в ее книгах про Гарри Поттера, собрать ингредиенты и сварить оборотное зелье (Дерек серьезно подумывал для начала уничтожить все запасы Дитона, а затем все сети и вышки в Бикон-Хиллз, чтобы ни у кого не было доступа в интернет). Зелье было то самое, которое, как предположил Скотт, изготавливала Гермиона Грейнджер. Она ошибочно добавила в него кошачью шерсть. И превратилась в гигантскую кошку… Стайлз то ли случайно, то ли специально совершил ту же ошибку. Хотя, слава богу, превратился всего лишь в маленького безобидного котенка. Ну или не очень безобидного. И неизвестно было, можно ли это как-то исправить, стоит ли чем-то лечить или просто ждать?.. Так как ни у кого стоящих идей не было, а Дитон обещал разобраться как можно скорее, проанализировав то варево, которое проглотил Стайлз, то пока все просто ждали, чем это закончится. 

Стайлз – то есть тощий, долговязый, вечно орущий комок шерсти – уже третий день жил у Дерека. Который даже не задавался вопросом, почему у него. Может, потому, что так было удобнее всем… Или потому, что Стайлза опасно было оставлять в ветеринарной клинике – он первым же делом, сбежав от обсуждавшей его превращение стаи, пролез в комнату, где держали собак, и устроил там переполох. А потом его пришлось буквально силой вытаскивать из-под шкафа, куда его загнали животные инстинкты. Дерек полагал, что дело все-таки в инстинктах, потому что сам Стайлз был бесстрашным. Ну или все-таки просто придурком. 

Для шерифа официальная версия, где его сын, прозвучала примерно как очередной бред, так что пришлось сознаваться. Тот с трудом поверил в превращение, повертев сына в руках и разглядев со всех сторон. Проклял всю стаю и Дитона, в частности. Смирился с необходимостью оставить Стайлза под присмотром альфы… И кажется, впервые за долгое время напился, но ничего страшного не произошло – Дерек проследил, заодно выслушав множество пьяных признаний, как много Стайлз значит для шерифа и как тяжело его потерять. И ведь шериф даже разозлиться толком не мог, потому что его сын – котенок. Кто вообще может злиться на котят?.. 

 

***

 

– Мя-а-а-ау! – раздалось истошное, едва Дерек встал с кровати.

– Боже, – выдохнул он, растирая лицо ладонью, и вслепую побрел в сторону кухни. Он слышал, как мягко семенит рядом котенок. Первое, что делал Дерек с утра – кормил Стайлза. Для этого приходилось покупать молоко и мясо. Кошачий корм тот есть отказался. Дерек не знал почему – вполне себе съедобно, если добавить соли. Он постарался не думать о том, что попробовал кошачий корм и что Стайлз застукал его за этим занятием. Пожалеет об этом, когда тот превратится обратно в себя и начнет издеваться.

Стайлз с разбега запрыгнул на кухонную стойку и нетерпеливо ткнулся мордой в пока еще пустую миску, тут же недовольно мяукнув. Дерек плеснул ему молока, достал котлету и положил в тарелку рядом. Молоко Стайлз проигнорировал, с поистине хищным рычанием накинувшись на мясное. Дерек не сдержал усмешки, наблюдая за ним. На секунду возникло желание потрепать котенка по голове, но он сдержался. Еще не хватало… В конце концов, в отличие от остальных членов стаи, он помнил, что это все еще Стайлз. Пусть гораздо меньше себя обычного, весь волосатый (не оборотню было насмехаться над этим), но такой же «болтливый» и неугомонный. И голос у него был противный, Дерек ни за что бы не завел домашнее животное с таким голосом, будь у него выбор. Ему разве что нравилась расцветка – смесь черно-серых полос и белые лапки. Даже на вид мягкие. Какие они на ощупь знала вся стая, потому что еще в первый же день Стайлза затискали все желающие. Да он и сам был желающим посидеть у кого-нибудь на руках. Дерек к нему не притрагивался. А тот и сам не подходил, явно предпочитая руки Лидии, которой даже подставлял живот, разваливаясь на ее коленях и довольно запрокидывая голову, чтобы почесали еще и шейку.

Пока Стайлз уплетал свой завтрак, Дерек все-таки занялся обычными утренними процедурами. И он не сомневался, что стая соберется в лофте еще до обеда, а значит до тех пор надо было отобрать книги, которые стоит просмотреть в первую очередь.

 

Первыми пришли Айзек и Скотт. Стайлз, карауливший их в засаде, тут же вихрем промчался по лофту и прыгнул на друга, цепляясь когтями за штаны. Дерек серьезно готов был посоветовать ему более действенную технику нападения, потому что такой маневр только развеселил Скотта. Тот тут же подхватил своего приятеля на руки и принялся тискать в самом прямом смысле. Смотреть было противно… Впрочем, Стайлз отбивался, как мог, кусая и царапая руки. Что было так же бессмысленно. Айзеку тоже досталось, хотя тот и не стремился затискать котенка, составив компанию Дереку за просмотром книг.

Стайлз уже утомился играться со Скоттом, когда пришли Бойд и Эрика. Почти следом появились Лидия и Эллисон с идеями, что делать со Стайлзом. А Стайлз снова пошел по рукам, точнее, по коленям. Он, дождавшись когда все рассядутся, буквально запрыгивал на одни колени, ждал пока погладят и перепрыгивал на другие. Дерек не понимал, как тот может все это выдерживать – столько прикосновений, поглаживаний, игр… Сам он сел с книгой в отдалении, в кресло, и время от времени посматривал в сторону развлекающейся стаи. Идеи, как превратить Стайлза обратно, забывались и превращались в предложения оставить все как есть, потому что котенок чертовски милый.

– Он не милый, – не выдержав всеобщего помешательства, тихо вставил Дерек. В конце концов, это ему приходилось терпеть вопли Стайлза, когда тот хотел есть или выйти… по своим делам. И это случалось в самые неудобные моменты. Трех дней было достаточно, чтобы убедиться в том, что Стайлз просто маленький вредный засранец. Каким и был всегда, так что ничего кардинально и не изменилось.

– Стайлз милый! – возмутился Скотт, тут же перехватывая топающего мимо котенка и сжимая в объятиях. Дерек с удивлением заметил, что Стайлз попытался вырваться. – Может, я уговорю маму, и она разрешит оставить тебя у нас...

Дерек закатил глаза и предпочел оставить сошедшую с ума от умиления стаю, чтобы пройтись немного. А то в последнее время, из-за иррационально возникшего чувства ответственности за маленькое беззащитное создание, он старался не отлучаться надолго. А пока вся стая в сборе, можно позволить себе расслабиться.

 

Дерек, вдоволь нагулявшись, вернулся почти три часа спустя и наткнулся на Стайлза, устроившегося на перилах лестницы. 

– Ты что здесь делаешь? – удивленно спросил он, останавливаясь рядом. Тот что-то коротко промяукал, спрыгнул с насиженного места и посеменил в сторону двери. Подождал, пока Дерек отодвинет тяжелую створку, и проскользнул внутрь. – Почему Стайлз был снаружи? – обратился Дерек уже ко всей стае. И совсем не удивился, что те не делом занимаются, а смотрят сериал, обложившись попкорном и тремя раскрытыми коробками пиццы – видимо, успели заказать.

– Он захотел выйти, – пожал плечами Айзек, зачерпывая горсть попкорна из ведерка и не отвлекаясь от экрана.

Дерек, поинтересовавшись не связывался ли с кем-нибудь Дитон, устроился в своем кресле, чтобы тоже посмотреть, чем они так увлечены, что даже жуют через раз и практически не разговаривают. Наверное, было не самой удачной идеей пытаться вникнуть в суть происходящего где-то на середине сезона, так что он бездумно наблюдал за подростковым экшеном, думая о том, что его стая – все еще такие дети. 

Он почувствовал приближение котенка за мгновение до того, как тот запрыгнул на подлокотник кресла. Потоптавшись и потеребив обивку когтями, Стайлз улегся там. Дерек хмуро глянул на него, но сгонять не стал. Тем более что вид у Стайлза был какой-то утомленный. Он даже зевнул пару раз, а потом и вовсе начал клевать носом. 

– Он устал, – умилительно произнесла Эрика, поднимаясь со своего места и тихо подходя к креслу. Она уже протянула руки к вроде бы умиротворенно дремлющему Стайлзу, как тот вдруг подскочил и моментально оказался на коленях Дерека, прижавшись к противоположному подлокотнику. Он что-то недовольно мявкнул и уместился там теплым комком. Дерек даже руки поднял и держал их на весу, не представляя, что на того нашло.

– Стайлз, слезь с меня немедленно, – прорычал он, но тот снова мяукнул, вдруг сворачиваясь клубком и явно не собираясь подчиняться приказам.

Эрика захохотала, но замолчала под недовольным взглядом альфы и вернулась на место. Дерек попытался переложить Стайлза обратно на подлокотник, но тот вдруг всеми когтями вцепился в его ногу, недовольно при этом заорав. Стая откровенно хихикала, наблюдая за ними, так что Дерек сдался. И все то время пока шли еще три серии, он не сдвинулся с места, чтобы не побеспокоить спящего котенка. Это было чертовски странно… Хотя еще более странным было то, что он все-таки погладил пальцем его между ушек, надеясь, что никто не заметит.

 

***

 

На следующее утро Дерек проснулся от того, что кто-то тыкался ему в шею мокрым носом. Не кто-то – Стайлз… Не добившись нужного результата, тот начал пихать его лапой в лицо. Дерек решил, что ситуация и так уже довольно дикая, так что открыл глаза, посмотрел на котенка, сверкнув красной радужкой, что не возымело никакого эффекта, и обреченно вздохнул. Стайлз явно намекал на завтрак.

После плотного перекуса и недолгой прогулки Стайлза по окрестностям (Дерек был рад, что не пришлось приучать того к лотку), оба решили делать вид, что другого не существует. Во всяком случае, когда Дерек попробовал один раз подманить Стайлза обычным «кис-кис», тот проигнорировал. Дерек в свою очередь, погрузившись в чтение, не обращал внимание на дикий топот, когда Стайлз принимался носиться по всему лофту (даже по стенам и колоннам), периодически словно спотыкаясь на ровном месте и преодолевая часть пути кувырком. Потом вскакивал, ошарашенно метался, осматриваясь, и несся дальше. Возможно, Дерек все-таки обращал внимание… 

Очередной день не дал никаких результатов в поисках решения проблемы с превращением, чем Дерек поделился со Стайлзом вслух. Тот понимающе мяукнул. Человеческую речь понимал – это радовало, но Дерек все равно не мог с ним разговаривать, предпочитая молча наблюдать за хаотичными передвижениями котенка. Хотя определенная система в его передвижениях была – Стайлз будто изучал лофт. Кажется, даже попытался пометить территорию, как свою, но Дерек рыкнул, и тот на некоторое время где-то скрылся. Чтобы потом внезапно запрыгнуть на спину, вскарабкаться, царапаясь, на плечи и устроить лапами на голове Дерека настоящий хаос, и погрызть ухо… За это Стайлз поплатился ужином в виде гамбургера, который долго и истошно потом выпрашивал обратно. Дерек не уступил, просто ему надоело это слушать, и он все-таки покормил Стайлза нормально.

 

Дерек уже лежал в своей постели, но никак не мог найти удобное положение и уснуть. Становилось немного тревожно перед приближающемся полнолунием, как обычно. Энергия скапливалась и надо было куда-то ее выплеснуть. Но уходить на пробежку он не решался. Все еще из-за котенка.

Он уже устроился на животе, обхватив подушку руками, когда почувствовал приземление легкого тела на кровать. Стайлз, крадучись, прошелся по его ногам, потоптался на ягодицах, будто проверяя – удобно ли будет, все-таки переместился на поясницу и начал обустраиваться там.

– Стайлз, что ты делаешь? – пробормотал Дерек, осторожно переворачиваясь и вынуждая того спрыгнуть.

Стайлз недовольно мяукнул, глядя на него в темноте чуть светящимися глазами, и попытался вернуться на облюбованное место.

– Ты не будешь спать на мне, – тихо произнес Дерек, снова чувствуя себя глупо из-за того, что разговаривает с животным. Стайлз, конечно, не был животным, но сейчас… Дерек сел и подхватил его на руки, чтобы спустить на пол, а тот вдруг издал этот звук… урчание… оно вибрацией прошлось по рукам, и Дерек замер, уставившись на него во все глаза.

Стайлз не прекращал урчать, и Дерек не мог определиться, что чувствует при этом. Это было… приятно. И смущало…

– Только не это, – вздохнул Дерек. – Хорошо, можешь спать со мной, но не на мне, – твердо сказал он, опуская Стайлза на простыни. Тот согласно мяукнул, утаптывая себе место и располагаясь там, как ни в чем не бывало.

Дерек тоже лег, на этот раз набок. Он чувствовал рядом дышащий теплый комок и боялся пошевелиться лишний раз, чтобы случайно не задеть, при этом время от времени занося над ним руку, чтобы погладить. Пару раз даже решился… 

Утром Дерека разбудило внезапное нападение на пальцы его ног. Он полежал, разбираясь в ощущениях – котенок напрыгивал, вгрызался в прикрывавшее ноги одеяло, цеплялся когтями, потом отскакивал. По какому-то непонятному спросонья желанию, когда тот отпрыгнул в очередной раз, Дерек пошевелил пальцами, провоцируя новое нападение. 

– Серьезно, Стайлз? – рассмеялся он, приподнимаясь на локтях и явно поддаваясь тому же умилению, что и вся стая. Дело явно было в какой-то магии. – Ты охотишься?

Стайлз тут же оставил в покое его пальцы и пробежался по нему до груди, ступая мягкими лапками. Требовательно мяукнул, заглядывая Дереку в глаза. Тому вдруг показалось, что взгляд у котенка изменился. Стал более… неосознанным. 

– Стайлз? – позвал Дерек неуверенно. Тот вдруг уселся и принялся остервенело чесать себя задней лапой за ухом. – Надеюсь, это не блохи…

Дерек протянул руку и потрепал его мягко, чем явно доставил удовольствие, и тот начал подставлять шею.

– Ты точно в порядке? – нахмурился Дерек, не узнавая в этом ластящемся котенке Стайлза.

Привычно покормив его, Дерек стал наблюдать. Стайлз после завтрака довольно повалялся в его кресле, потом порезвился, устроил что-то вроде охоты на тени. Дерек на пробу поиграл с ним, дразня пальцами, за которые Стайлз его пытался ухватить лапами, опрокидываясь на спину и извиваясь. А когда цапнул больно, вдруг принялся зализывать. Возможно, это еще ничего не значило, так что Дерек просто решил заняться делом – искать возможные решения этой маленькой волосатой (и да, временами милой) проблемы.

Дерек в сотый раз перелистывал старые книги в поисках чего-то действительного важного, будто мог упустить это в предыдущие девяносто девять раз. Он машинально обвел взглядом комнату, но Стайлз куда-то запропастился, его не было слышно уже несколько минут. На кис-кис он по-прежнему не реагировал (из принципа, должно быть), так что Дерек со вздохом отложил книгу и пошел его искать. Осмотр лофта результата не дал. 

– Стайлз! – позвал он, выглянув в коридор, потом на пробу позвал еще пару раз, снова испробовал «кис-кис». Тишина в ответ начинала беспокоить.

Дерек уже собрался вернуться за курткой и отправиться искать на улицу, как откуда-то сверху раздался жалостливый писк. Он запрокинул голову и увидел котенка на потолочной балке, которая была на приличной высоте, чтоб туда легко забраться…

– Как ты туда попал? – озадаченно спросил Дерек. В ответ ему был еще один испуганный мявк. Который через минуту превратился в нескончаемые вопли о помощи на кошачьем языке.

Дерек проклял все на свете, пока пытался добраться до котенка. Ему пришлось использовать когти, чтобы забираться по колонне под потолок… Кто бы видел – засмеял. Дерек чувствовал себя позором всего оборотничьего мира. А когда наконец добрался до Стайлза – еще и весьма поцарапанным позором. Потому что тот вдруг решил его испугаться и отбивался как мог от тянувшихся к нему рук. В итоге Дерек все-таки умудрился ухватить его за шкирку и, прижимая к груди, спрыгнуть. Оказавшись в безопасности, котенок извернулся, вырываясь из рук Дерека, и умчался куда-то...

Дерек на этот раз просканировал помещение с помощью обостренного слуха. Частое сердцебиение раздавалось из-под кровати, и Дерек предпочел оставить пока Стайлза в покое. Тем более, царапины от его когтей заживали почему-то дольше обычных. 

Отсидевшись и успокоившись, Стайлз, кажется, решил испортить Дереку жизнь всеми доступными кошачьими способами. Начал с мелкого – сшиб со стола стакан, загнал под диван пульт и выволок оттуда ком пыли. Потом разодрал страницы в раскрытой книге (чертовски старой и редкой книги!)… Нассал в обувь. И это стало пределом! 

Подхватив одной рукой котенка (которого еще пришлось ловить), другой – куртку, Дерек выбежал из лофта. Пару минут спустя он уже мчался в сторону ветеринарной клиники Дитона, рыча на Стайлза, который успел поточить когти о спинку кресла. После яростного рыка тот притих где-то сзади, нервируя Дерека ожиданием очередной выходки.

Дитон встретил его вопросительным взглядом, но увидев котенка на его плече, чуть улыбнулся и пригласил в операционную.

– Боюсь, я не смогу помочь, – сказал Дитон, выслушав опасения (по большей части – жалобы) Дерека. – Нет никакого противоядия… Или заклинания, – он чуть нахмурился. – Должно быть что-то вроде лекарства, но рецепта я не знаю.

– Но он же не может остаться котенком навсегда? – прорычал Дерек, явно забывая, как говорить по-человечески. И попытался достать Стайлза со спины, где тот висел, вцепившись когтями в куртку. Стайлз вдруг предпочел спрыгнуть сам и тут же начал изучать обстановку.

Дитон с улыбкой проводил его взглядом, потому что тоже умилялся на это невыносимое создание, и снова посмотрел на Дерека, пожимая плечами:

– Возможно, полнолуние вернет всем истинный облик…

– Всем? – тут же нахмурился Дерек. – Кто-то еще превратился? Чего я не знаю?

– Я только хотел сказать, что в полнолуние все обретают свой истинный облик. Стайлз – человек, так что не стоит терять надежды.

Дитон ничего не прояснил, озадачил странными намеками и «подарил» надежду… Даже Стайлз, кажется, понимал, что что-то не так, потому что по дороге домой больше не пытался разодрать в клочья салон Камаро или подлезть под руку. Он вылизывался, устроившись на пассажирском сиденье… 

 

***

 

Канун полнолуния превращал волчат в нервных подростков. Те никак не могли ни на чем сосредоточиться, кроме самоконтроля, так что Дерек не стал напрягать их еще и поисками информации, которые двигались вяло. Польза была только от Эллисон и Лидии – они выкинули испорченную Стайлзом обувь, явившись к Дереку в лофт. Остальные из-за обостренного чутья даже приближаться не хотели. Дитон тоже так ничего толком и не нашел. Казалось, что сваренное Стайлзом зелье получит название в честь него же, потому что никому оно известно не было. Дерек не удивился бы, окажись это экспериментом Стилински.

Оставалось действительно надеяться на волшебную силу полнолуния, или что-то в этом духе. И если не поможет, то можно будет продолжить поиски. Так что Дерек выпроводил всех членов стаи, с трудом прекратив их умилительное воркование с вымотанным наконец-то котенком, несмотря на уговоры провести ночь вместе. Ему компания не нужна была, Стайлз стоил всей стаи…

 

***

 

Ночью Стайлз снова пришел к Дереку, уже привычно пройдясь по всему телу, потоптавшись сначала на ягодицах, потом на пояснице… Прошел выше, покалывая коготками обнаженную кожу, хотя это было странно приятно, а не больно. Устроился между лопаток и включил свою урчалку. Мягкая вибрация расходилось от него как от маленького моторчика по всему телу, расслабляя. Дерек улыбнулся, наслаждаясь этим ощущением. 

Он не заметил, как уснул и, видимо, во сне все-таки перевернулся на спину, потому что сейчас, просыпаясь от непонятно откуда взявшегося чувства тревоги, ощущал давление пушистого комка на грудь. Правда, оно вдруг стало усиливаться, мешая дышать, и Дерек распахнул глаза, тут же рефлекторно попытавшись скинуть то существо, которое на нем уместилось. Но вовремя остановился, потому что разглядел перед собой огромную морду – смесь кошачьего с человеческим. С очень знакомыми человеческими чертами. Он, остановив непроизвольное обращение, окинул взглядом вытянувшееся и увеличившееся примерно раза в три тело, которое представляло сейчас какую-то уродливую смесь человека и кошки. Это существо тяжело дышало, со свистом, будто задыхалось. И смотрело карими глазами с вертикальными зрачками в глаза Дереку.

– Стайлз? – окликнул он и тут же едва не оглох от пронзительного крика, одновременно похожего на животный вой и человеческое рыдание. Совсем не то же самое, как днем, когда котенок сидел на балке. 

Стайлза всего выгнуло, будто в нем что-то ломалось с треском. Он снова закричал, срываясь в рыдание. Дерек в шоке замер, боясь теперь даже дотронуться до него. Он видел трансформацию оборотней-волков, но нечто подобное приходилось видеть впервые… Зрелище было малоприятным – под натягивающейся кожей, еще покрытой кое-где шерстью, сдвигались кости, и казалось, что она вот-вот лопнет. Стайлз снова и снова неестественно выгибался, издавая этот нечеловеческий крик, и каждый такой приступ сопровождался ростом. Похоже, это должно было продолжаться, пока Стайлз не обретет свои привычные размеры…

Дерек, придя в себя от первого потрясения, обхватил его лицо руками, тут же принимая сплошной поток невыносимой боли. Ему будто все внутренности разодрало, и он сжал зубы, чтобы не закричать. Стайлз чуть затих, но это явно была всего лишь короткая передышка, прежде чем все повторится…

Дерек, стиснув клыки, не отпускал Стайлза, выкачивая боль, хотя и сам едва справлялся с ней. Это продолжалось бесконечно долго, он уже не чувствовал собственных рук. Стайлза на нем всего трясло, он непрерывно рыдал обычным человеческим голосом, при этом завывая, но когда Дерек заглянул ему в глаза, зрачки у него все еще были кошачьими, хоть и круглыми из-за темноты.

После особенно длительного периода превращения, когда снова наступил перерыв, Дерек осторожно отпустил Стайлза и обернул его в зажатое между ними одеяло. Потом перевернулся на бок, обнимая и прижимая к себе. Стайлза крупно трясло, он никак не мог успокоиться, продолжая всхлипывать. Сердце у него заходилось в бешеном ритме, иногда будто прерываясь, и Дерек обмирал на каждом таком моменте.

– Больно, – шептал Стайлз, – как же больно. 

Дерек не был уверен, но ему казалось, что трансформация внутри еще не закончилась, потому что боль черными потоками продолжала струиться по его венам. А Стайлз периодически сильно вздрагивал и сжимался. 

Он перестал дрожать, когда диск луны уже скрылся, и небо начало светлеть – наступал рассвет. Дыхание у него все еще было прерывистым. И Стайлз тихо плакал от бессилия. Дерек удивлялся, как у него самого сердце, которое колотилось так быстро все это время, до сих пор не остановилось от перенапряжения.

Он машинально поглаживал Стайлза по спине, успокаивая, кажется что-то шептал, не разбирая собственных слов. Чуть отстранился, чтобы заглянуть в глаза, когда тот перестал впиваться острыми когтями ему в грудь. Кожа, кажется, была разодрана до костей, потребуется длительное восстановление, но Дерек только сейчас обратил на это внимание, когда свежая кровь заструилась из ран.

В ответ смотрели все еще кошачьи глаза с сужающимся вертикальными зрачками, но и они постепенно трансформировались, становясь такими, какими Дерек предпочел бы их видеть так часто и так долго, как будет возможно… Он даже готов был терпеть болтовню Стайлза, его подколы и всякий бред, на который тот способен. Только бы не повторялось то, что случилось ночью.

Дерек чуть улыбнулся, и губы Стайлза едва дрогнули в ответ.

– Прости, Дерек, – слабо прошептал тот. Неизвестно было, за что именно он извиняется. Дерек не удивился бы, если за испорченную обувь и книгу.

– С возвращением, – ответил он, чувствуя, как из тела уходит напряжение и сменяется усталостью. – Если хочешь, могу принести тебе молока, – предложил он, надеясь, что шутка не покажется грубой.

Стайлз хрипло рассмеялся, снова вздрагивая, и затих, будто не в силах даже дышать. А потом опять молча заплакал. Дерек укутал его плотнее, прижимая к себе и мягко поцеловал, обещая, что все скоро пройдет, будто знал это наверняка.

Он потом подумает, как все это выглядит. Потом поговорит со Стайлзом о его экспериментах. Потом задаст трепку, или не задаст… А сейчас снова прижался губами к его лбу, успокаивая.


End file.
